Agent 3
This Agent 3 is a mostly canonical version of the Agent 3 found in the Splatoon game series by Nintendo, with certain creative liberties taken on a subtle level for increased ease of utility within the TCH world. Agent 3 is the most combative member of the New Legendary Squid Beak Splatoon, and with her 2 years of active service in a secret military, she has become very adept at wielding ink weapons (primary her Heroshot) and hand-to-hand combat. However, her insistence on wielding her non-lethal ink weapons and refusal to slay her enemies often puts her in more of a utility role for TCH combat. Agent 3 has very good utility in most of her abilities, be they her natural abilities or her arsenal. Her natural abilities include: * Electromagnetic sense - Agent 3 is able to visualize the electro-magnetic signatures present in her surrounding environment, ranging from ambient machinery to the brain activity of other living beings. Though cloaking against this sense seems rather rare in this time-period, Agent 3's ink also has a terrain signature and can nullify electromagnetic cloaking. However, Agent 3's electromagnetic sense can be disrupted, usually by ambient electromagnetic disruption. * Super Jump - Agent 3, being an inkling, is descended from the Japanese Flying Squid, and is able to launch herself remarkable distances almost on a whim. * Bio Luminescence - Agent 3 also seems to be descended from the Japanese Firefly Squid, as she and her ink are capable of glowing vibrantly in the dark. However, she isn't bright enough to generate enough light for comfortable reading conditions. * Dark Vision - Much of Agent 3's ancestry are even now spending most of their time hidden in the darkest depths of the oceans, and this has carried over to modern inklings who are capable of seeing in dimly lit places almost as though they were in broad day light, yet inklings are also highly capable in perceiving color as a more recent development in their evolution. * Inkling Kid/Squid Forms - Agent 3 is able to swap between her humanoid inkling form and her squid form, the former being able to engage in combat and holds a stronger surface tension while the latter is able to swim through thin coatings of her own ink (again, the space-bending properties) and to pass through most gratings as though they didn't even exist. Her swimming speed is double that of her running speed. * Resistances to Conventional Damage - Agent 3's body is almost purely squid ink held together by her will, and possibly electromagnetic force. Because of this, her body is rendered virtually immune to most impacts, cuts, and stabs. Stabs and bullet wounds in particular have almost no effect at all (unless someone is able to shoot her frequently enough to disrupt her surface tension to an extreme point), cuts are highly ineffective, as she can withstand at least 10 hits from rotor blades before getting splatted, and blunt impact does nothing if it doesn't strike her hard enough on the head. The only conventional form of damage that does seem to affect her is pressing her flat with something quite large, which results in her getting splatted. * Flammability - Agent 3's ink body is not very flammable. At most, it may be as flammable as human flesh, but may be less so for the higher concentration of water present in squid ink. If anything, her ink should be quite fine for smothering anything that isn't Thermite Combustion or Alchemist's Fire. * Conductivity - Agent 3's ink is fairly resistant to electrical currents, meaning that landing an electrified attack on her or on a puddle of her own ink within a foot or two of her that she is swimming in can weakly shock her and possibly char the ink affected. Shocking her directly with a conventional taser may weaken her for a bit, but it is possible with enough amperage to incapacitate or even splat her. * Water - Agent's body, being composed entirely of ink, does not hold very well in water. Partial submersion up to her knees seems fine, and she is quite capable of consuming water (let's face it, anything made with water needs water), but too deep, and her ink body will quickly dissolve, forcing her to 'respawn'. Agent 3 also possesses the following developed arsenal: * Ink Weapons - Agent 3 prefers to attack with weapons that spread her ink around, which gives her many tactical advantages and can be used to blind opponents. Since she seems to be the only living inkling on the world at this time, there are few who know how to contest this or that it even can be contested. * Specials and Subs - Agent 3 has access to any and all Sub Weapons and Specials present in Splatoon and Splatoon 2, including things like the Bubbler (which converts damage into evenly distributed kinetic force, pushing her rather than damaging her), the Echolocator (which can pin-point the direction of anyone she identifies as 'the opposing team', provide she has already encountered them), and her signature special; Splash Down. * Armor - Agent 3 has 3 layers of some kind of ablative armor that breaks when ever she sustains enough damage that she otherwise would have been splatted. Some hazards (mostly environmental hazards) are capable of ignoring her armor. When a layer of armor breaks, it is not regenerated until Agent 3 is either takes a long rest or is forced to 'respawn'. * Respawn Capsules - Agent 3 caries with her three Respawn Capsules that can generate a new ink body for her whenever her old one gets splatted. She can not regenerate them unless she takes a long rest. Agent 3 will likely back down if her respawn capsules are depleted, but she does have a rudimentary respawn platform to go back to if she is splatted a 4th time. * Hero Headset - Agent 3's headset, though primarily used for communication with and video feed for her captain, also boasts a few other features, including a song library, and quite conveniently, a slot that is somehow able to make two-way translations between the phonetic Inkling language and the modern Common language. This, however, does not apply to writing in anyway, rendering Agent 3 incapable of reading any forms of text common to this time period. At least, for the time being... Introduction: Agent 3 hails from eleven thousand years in a possible future where the old Terran civilization wiped itself out (allegedly by rising sea levels, but some deeper lore suggests AI-induced nuclear Armageddon to the South Pole) and sea life has moved on to land. The only known surviving mammal(s) is a cat named Judd who was preserved by the humans just before they died out. Judd is suspected of having some sort of cloning device to keep new generations of himself going, which is supported by his presence in the Great Turf War 100 years before Agent 3 was born (yes, born, not hatched. Inklings give live birth). During a research mission in her military service at what is then known as the Deep Sea Metro, Agent 3 was knocked into an abyss, and then by some temporal anomaly, fell from the sky on to the hood of Loogman's car in the summer of 3018. She has since been in containment at Blackcon labs... Category:Active Category:Character